A Blind Meeting
by ForgottenDreamer98
Summary: Jack thought that he would never be seen or noticed. But when he is finally noticed, it's not by someone he could be seen by. This will definitely be a meeting he will never forget. Before the movie.


**A/N Heya guys! My first ROTG fic! This is going to be a one-shot (but might be turned into a chapter fic if asked by enough people) with an OC of mine. I've had this idea for months and it won't leave me alone so I'm writing it! It takes place before the movie. So enjoy! **_**Please R&R!**_

**Summary: Jack thought that he would never be seen or noticed. But when he is finally noticed, it's not by someone he could be seen by. Before the movie.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or the sexy man that voices Jack Frost! I would love to be in a movie with Chris Pine! Preferably a Tarsus IV Star Trek movie! Anywaaaaays, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Jack was currently flying over a town in Minnesota that was in need of snow. It was dark out except for the silvery light that shown from the moon that was high in the sky. It was only meant to be a light snowfall and when he was done, he stopped in a tree to admire his work.<p>

"Who's there?" Jack was startled by the new voice and looked quickly around. Jumping down from the tree, he looked around cautiously before the voice was heard again. "Who's there? I can here you, I know you're there."

The voice was female but did not sound too young or feminine. He spun around towards the voice only to see a small figure leaning against a tree by the lake. Holding his staff defensively, Jack approached the figure.

"Who are you? I can hear you. Don't pretend that you're not there." She didn't turn towards him but he could see from the stiffness of her posture that she was listening intently. Jack's heart skipped a beat in excitement when he realized he was the only other person out there meaning that she could probably see and hear him.

"Who are you?" was the first thing that came out of Jack's mouth. She turned towards him, her dark brown curls swinging into her face before falling to her shoulders again. Her pale blue eyes darted around like she couldn't see him even though he was in her line of sight. His excitement dimmed when he realized she couldn't see him.

"I asked first," she said tersely. Deciding to test if she could really hear him, he answered.

"I'm Jack," he answered quietly, hoping that she heard him. He was tired of being alone. Nobody has been able to see or hear him since he rose from the lake in Burgess. Well, other than a few other spirits, but they've only ignored him. "Who are you?" he asked again.

"Alaina," he smiled when he got the answer. He was communicating with someone! He approached her carefully, a few twigs snapping under his feet. If even possible, she stiffened more and backed up and gave a surprised squeak when she tripped over a tree root lost her footing. Jack rushed towards her and caught her arm before she could fall. She sat herself down and pulled back her arm scooting back as far as she could until her back hit a tree trunk. Her eyes darted around wildly and her expression was of a deer caught in the headlights.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," Jack said softly putting his hands out in what he thought was a nonthreatening manner. When her eyes still didn't focus on him, he decided to ask the question he's been wondering about. "C-can you see me?"

Alaina hesitated before shaking her head no. Jack's shoulders sunk as he realized nobody could see him still. Another question came to the forefront of his mind, nagging to be let out.

"Then how can you hear me but not see me?"

"I'm blind," she murmured quietly. Not knowing what to say, they lapsed into silence. Alaina had calmed down slightly when she sensed that Jack wasn't a threat. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. Jack stared out over the frozen lake, frowning slightly at the girl's predicament. _Not being able to see? How could she live with that? She couldn't be older than sixteen and three was so much more of this world to see! _He closed his eyes, trying to imagine what it would feel like to be blind.

"I'm sorry I reacted the way I did," she said bashfully. Her voice brought him out of his thoughts and he snapped his head down to look at her from his standing position." I'm just not used to talking to people." She seemed to pull in on herself even more seeming even more vulnerable.

"I know how you feel," he claimed sitting down in front of her. She straightened up slightly.

"How?"

"No one believes in me," he replied forlornly, gazing back out to the lake.

"What do you mean 'believes in you'?"

"In order to be seen or heard, I have to be believed in," he muttered before a thought crossed his mind," how can you hear me? How do you believe in me if you can't see me?"

"Ever heard of the saying 'seeing is believing'?

He nodded before remembering she couldn't see him. "Yea."

"Well I use my imagination. Judging by how much I hear, anything can be possible. It's just a matter of if I'm willing to believe it's possible." She said.

"So you believe that there could be a Jack Frost?" he asked hopefully. Only, he didn't get the answer he expected.

"So you're Jack Frost," she said before chuckling," everybody knows who you are."

"Then why can't they see me?" his brow wrinkled as he wondered if this girl knew what she was talking about.

"I hear the naiads complain about you freezing over the water every year. It's hard _not_ to hear about you, the young mischief maker," her eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Oh," his face fell as he realized that she was referring to other spirits. "How many other spirits have you encountered?"

"Not very many considering how long I've been around."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been around for at least 15 years." She said as if it was nothing.

Jack frowned," Are you a spirit too?"

"Unfortunately," she said before sighing," it gets so lonely like this."

Jack didn't know how to feel, sad for he knew what it felt like and wouldn't want anyone to feel the pain of loneliness, or elated to know that he wasn't the only one that felt like this.

"Yeah, the silence is no company," Jack said in a resigned voice while picking at the little bit of weeds on the forest floor.

"Well, not really," Alaina cocked her head slightly to the side," the silence is pretty comfortable. Plus, it's never really silent."

"How so?"

"Close your eyes," Jack obeyed. "Now listen."

"For what?" he peeked his eyes in time for Alaina to give an exasperated sigh. He chuckled silently to himself. _She wouldn't be able to notice if his eyes were closed, right_? She's blind; she wouldn't be able to see him.

"Just listen!" she answered before adding," And close your eyes!"

"How do you know if my eyes aren't closed?"

"Because I can feel you watching me; now close 'em!" Jack smiled and closed his eyes. They sat in silence for several minutes; Jack trying in vain to listen to whatever Alaina thought she was listening to, and Alaina listening to the blissful silence of a forest.

"I honestly don't know what I'm supposed to be listening for!" Jack announced with frustration and throwing up his hands which were now devoid of his staff. Opening his eyes he watched Alaina's expression go from annoyed to amusement. She turned her body towards him fully and looked in his direction, surprising him slightly that she knew where he was.

"I pinpointed where you were with my hearing," she supplied sensing his confusion," you're a loud breather, did you know that?" he tried listening to the sound of his breathing, but couldn't really make out any sound, puzzling him even further. Alaina stretched her hands out and said with laughter in her voice," Give me your hands." When Jack didn't move or respond, she shook her hands slightly," C'mon, I don't bite." He glanced at her slightly before looking back at her hands. He slowly grabbed them with both of his; they were much larger than hers and although he knew he was incredibly pale, he was so much more compared to her ebony skin.

"Okay, now close your eyes again, and don't play me because I can feel you staring at me," she was smiling while doing this. Jack wasn't used to contact and he knew Alaina wasn't either. He could feel why she was smiling. It was nice to be able to touch someone again. He closed his eyes and tried listening again.

"Now listen. Listen to the sound of my breathing," and he did. Her breaths came in even intervals. Deep and calm. "Now listen to your breathing," he listened. It was harder than it was to hear hers, but when he got past the part where he realized he'd been listening to it all along past the loud pounding of blood in his ears.

He chuckled," You weren't kidding," he paused and listened to himself breathe," I am loud." He heard Alaina giggle and opened his eyes just wide enough to see her face, beaming that he'd made her smile. He quickly closed his eyes again knowing that she probably felt her gaze. If she did, she didn't comment. She only shushed him and continued talking.

"Can you hear the life?" she asked quietly. "The forest is buzzing with it." And if he tried hard enough, he could hear it too. The sounds of insects crawling around the dry areas of ground and up in the trees. The sounds of animals coming out of hibernation, or others that have been up all winter, looking for food. The sounds of the few birds that stayed. The sounds of rushing water from a nearby stream. The forest _was_ buzzing with life; with sound. It was incredible.

"It's incredible, I can't believe I haven't listened before," he commented in awe.

"It is when you learn to listen. I had to learn from a young age, even before I became a spirit." She said wistfully," Others may need a push. It's hard to imagine that most take things for granted." Although Jack kept his eyes closed, he could sense her features set into a frown.

"Now, without opening your eyes, imagine what is around you. Don't rely on your sense of sight that you used a few minutes ago, rely on what you hear, smell, and feel." He thought about what he was hearing. The sounds of life beginning. The smell of the forest was fresh and clean. The scent of trees and pine needles filled the air. He could feel the pine needles and twigs poked him through his thin pants and bare feet. The slightly chilly air, although didn't affect him, was refreshing. He could imagine the whiteness of the snow that made it through to the ground around him. The cold helped him imagine things adorned with delicate frost patterns. Smiling, he thought of the warm touch of Alaina's hands and the great feeling of having contact with someone after so many years of being alone.

"Now, just think, no, imagine, what it would be like in the spring. It's already beginning to be spring, but just imagine what it would look like when it's in full swing." He thought of the greenness of the trees, and the wildlife roaming around with their young. He imagined the sounds of rushing water coming from mountains after the snow has melted, providing clean, fresh water. He imagined what it would sound like. He thought Winter was beautiful, but Spring was breathtaking. Each season held it's own beauty that couldn't begin to compare to others.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Alaina's soft voice cut through his thoughts.

"It sure is." They sat in silence for a while longer; just listening to the sounds of the forest.

"What does it really look like?" Alaina's voice was full of curiosity.

Jack opened his eyes, but had to blink a few times from the sudden light. "Didn't you just spend all this time trying to make me imagine what it looks and sounds like without sight?"

"Yeah, it helps you with your senses. But, I've had to live with just my imagination for longer than I've existed. I'd like to know if my imagination, well, you know. Was right."

Jack contemplated this. He really _had_ taken sight for granted. He was having trouble explaining it. "Well, snow is covering the ground in some areas right now. Green coniferous trees are covered in the cold, powdery stuff. It's beautiful. It kinda reminds me of an ice cream cone, with the toppings. Um, well- the plants and lake are covered in my frost um- I-," he paused, frustrated that he was having such a difficult time explaining what it looked like to a blind girl who had helped him focus on his other senses," I-I'm sorry. I can't really explain for you. I'm not good with talking." He looked down ashamed that he couldn't help her. He began to pull his hands from Alaina's grasp, only to feel her hands tighten around his.

"It's alright," she said smiling."You said that the frost was yours?"

"Yes," he replied confusedly.

"Do you think I can touch it?"

"It melts if something warm touches it," then he added quickly so as not to make her feel worse, "sorry."

"Well, then can you make it on my hand?"

"Wouldn't it be too cold for you?"

"I like the cold. Winter has always been my favorite season since was little."

"Well, okay then," he smiled as he saw hope in her eyes. He grabbed his staff, and placing the hooked end above her hand, looked at her face as it tapped onto her skin. He glanced down to see if it was working, then looked up again at the gasp of surprise that escaped her. Her face was one of wonder and awe, smiling, she resisted the want to touch it.

"It's amazing," she whispered looking straight at him as though she could see him. He grinned wider and watched as she marveled at the frost on the back of her hand. They sat there until all of it was melted off her hand.

They were sitting side by side, overlooking the frozen lake when she spoke again. "Do you think you can feed my imagination and tell me what you look like?" He thought about it for a second before deeming it easier to explain than nature. He went off into how white his hair was, to the paleness of his skin, to the cerulean tone of his eyes. He watched as her eyes sparkled with what he could imagine what was, well, her imagination working itself into it's on images for her mind.

He sat there with her, talking about anything and nothing. He was enjoying her company, and by the way she acted, she was enjoying his. He was disappointed when he remembered he had a job to do.

"I really wish I didn't have to go," he said so quietly that it was almost nonexistent. He hoped he hadn't heard her so he could play off like he never said it and go back to enjoying her company, but her incredible hearing wouldn't allow for it. Her face fell slightly before picking up again.

"Right," she sighed," the spirit of winter. You have your duties you have to get back to, and I have mine."

"What do you have to do?"

"Nothing important." She answered sullenly. "Do you promise to come talk again? I really liked being able to talk to someone again."

"Of course!" he said quickly. Maybe a little too quickly and he blushed.

"You know, you weren't what I expected." She said, startling him.

"Why not?"

"Well, I was expecting you to be what I heard. A mischievous winter spirit with no regard for what others think."

"Well that hurts," he mocked playfully, smiling wide at his new friend.

She giggled and her eyes shown with joy at his comment. She sobered quickly and with as much seriousness she could muster, she told him the truth," You're so misunderstood. You're so much better than what people say."

Jack could feel himself blushing again. "Thank you," was all he could say. It was all he needed to say for Alaina for she grabbed him quickly into a hug. Jack stood awkwardly there for a moment, but she didn't let him go. He felt himself hugging back and smiled contentedly.

"We will meet again, Jack Frost," Alaina whispered and gently pushed away. He smiled and tapped his staff against the brown flannel long sleeve she was wearing. Frost melded with her clothing. "What's this?" she asked curiously.

"A reminder," Jack replied, letting the wind pick him up of the ground slightly. She touched the frost on her clothing and smiled impossibly wide when it didn't melt away. "Thank you, Alaina."

He blew a snowflake towards her and flew off. This was one meeting he was never going to forget.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So how'd ya like it? I liked the way this turned out. It made me smile writing this. Please Review on how you felt with it! If you want more meetings, just let me know! I know dozens of ways I could put her in (Maybe even make a story with her in it!) I know I didn't really put in her history, but I thought it sounded better with the extra mystery of who she was before and now. I'm hoping if enough of you liked this, I could make another one-shot and have a little more of her story in it. I liked making her a little mysterious! Well, yeah! Review and tell me how you did! Criticize, suggest, love, but please don't flame! If you want to make a cover picture for this, by all means go right on ahead! It is totally welcome! BTW, this is unbetaed!**

**-Ace**


End file.
